


Just Playing

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Update Daily, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas's life is on the line and someone has to pay. 100-word drabble per chapter. Update Daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Gimli, where is he?" Aragorn asked with concern in his eyes.

"He was here," Gimli shielded his eyes, trying to seek out where he had last seen his elven friend. "But I have no idea where he went after that – nor of his condition."

"I will kill that elf," Aragorn swore and followed the faint tracks on the ground, knowing that calling for the elf would do no good. "Follow me, Gimli, and hope we will find him before it is too late."

"I just hope that it will not already be too late," Gimli muttered and followed the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

The increasingly clear trail of blood told Aragorn that Legolas had been staggering, then crawling, and was now in desperate need for help.

"How much stupider could this elf be?" Aragorn grunted as he continued down the path with Gimli.

But suddenly they stopped. An entangled mess of golden hair showed where Legolas lay, on his stomach. They approached cautiously. His face was far too pale and they feared the worst.

Gimli stepped on a branch and Legolas stirred at that crack. He had sensed their presence but the pain-induced weakness was too overwhelming. "Oh… it is you," he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"What do you mean?" Gimli knelt beside his friend, not liking Legolas’s tone. He had sounded almost disappointed to see them. "We are friends, Legolas, and you have to rely on us sometimes so we can help you."

"Gimli, he didn’t hear you," Aragorn informed him as he noticed how there was no movement from their wounded friend. "He is resting now. Let us get him on his back so I can patch him up."

"Aye, it will be a good time to do so when he is not fussing around about it," Gimli agreed with a somewhat frustrated grunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn began cleaning Legolas's wound and noticed that something was amiss.

The elf had been stabbed with an orc's sword, but why was his blood so dark? Was the sword poisoned or was the wound graver than he had thought?

The man seemed so disturbed that Gimli asked at once, "What's wrong?"

"He should not be bleeding like this," Aragorn mumbled, adding in a worried tone, "It's possible that he may be bleeding internally."

"But what are you going to do? Is he going to be alright?" Gimli's concern was obvious.

"I am going to have to operate on him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Operate? Here?" Gimli asked incredulously.

Aragorn nodded. "I cannot let him die. If we do nothing, we might lose him."

"How can I help?" Gimli asked, pulling his axe closer and looking around for any sign of danger.

"Take that," Aragorn pointed toward his herbs. "Put it close to Legolas's nose. That'll keep him drowsy in case he wakes up midway."

Gimli felt a little clumsy but he did as he was told. He watched as the healer did his work with such great care and, at the same time, fear: he could see how the man's hands were trembling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Are you alright?" Gimli asked his friend, noticing how his hands shook with hesitation as he prepared the knife on the elf's skin.

"I will be, once we finish with this," Aragorn replied, fully concentrating on his work. This was no time to be thinking about himself.

"Take your time, do it with confidence, and I'll take care of that elf when he wakes up." Gimli spoke gruffly, hoping to calm his friend while he watched the elf's blood licking its way around the fresh cut.

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn's lips parted in a hint of a relieved smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"How did he get injured?" Aragorn asked while he bandaged the incision. Legolas lay on the ground, his skin pale as a gleam of moonlight. He looked too much like a doll – a frozen one.

"It happened in seconds. I saw him shooting double arrows at the orcs that were behind me. And…I suppose he was too busy saving my life to think of his own," Gimli replied heavily.

"Legolas is never going to change, is he?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

"Let me know if he does…" Gimli grinned. "Was he always like that when you first met him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Sorry about the late. Only at Wednesday, I finished work at 1AM, since i'm working double shifts._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Do you mean…reckless?" Aragorn couldn't resist adding, even as he kept an eye on Legolas's progress.

"Aye," Gimli replied, sighing heavily before continuing, "What does his father have to say about him?"

"Thranduil? He might appear powerful, but he would not hurt anyone without cause," Aragorn replied, shifting himself to a more comfortable spot on the ground. "He loves his son dearly, and I suppose, to him, Legolas is all that he has."

"Was he angry with Legolas, with his attitude?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Why should he not be?" Aragorn answered with a nostalgic smile. Those were interesting times indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas stirred and Aragorn was immediately back at his side.

"Legolas?" he asked gently.

The elf turned toward the voice, but he could not open his eyes. The sun was far too bright.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, are you alright?" Gimli nudged the elf from the side.

"Don't talk yet, your body is still weak," Aragorn advised. "Rest, my friend, you're going to be alright."

Legolas tried to focus his gaze on his friends, but the sun was in his way again.

"Legolas, my friend, when you're well, Gimli and I are going to have a long conversation with you," Aragorn teased.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Gimli grinned at Aragorn, knowing what he meant. Truly he agreed with him: even though Legolas was immortal, he could still be overcome by death.

"Legolas, we aren't kidding, you know," Gimli caught the elf's attention and added emphatically, "You are _our friend_."

"Rest, my friend, you will need the strength to face both your father and Lord Elrond," Aragorn suggested, giving him a reassuring pat. Legolas had to know that he was not alone.

The only answer he got was a weak glare and Aragorn smiled, shaking his head.

Legolas was going to be all right… or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I didn't get the next drabbles from my beta yet, so it will be a slight delay, though if you have some requests for me, bring it on, and i will write it for this story._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas was more stubborn than any mule. He should be getting more rest instead of trying to steal out of the room.

Aragorn glared at his friend while Gimli remained on watch.

"Legolas, mellon-nin," Aragorn caught the elf's attention. "You need to rest: you've lost too much blood."

"I cannot," Legolas told the man, shifting away from him, "It's calling for me."

"What's calling for you?" Aragorn asked him, his eyes begging Legolas to rest.

"The sea… can you not hear it?" Legolas replied, his voice distant. His eyes, his blue eyes, were dancing to the music of the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"No, I hear nothing," Aragorn replied. He was growing more concerned about his friend by the minute.

"Are you certain?" Legolas asked him weakly. "Do you feel nothing?"

"There's nothing, Legolas," Aragorn replied, moving closer to his friend. "But how do you feel, Legolas?"

"I am feeling _fine_ ," Legolas shot back, though averting his gaze.

"Don't you know how many times I've heard you say that?" Aragorn asked the elf with a grin.

"Ten times, at most," The elf retorted, still not looking toward Aragorn.

"Certainly not!" Aragorn disagreed.

"Well, I am fine!" Legolas tried to insist.

"Famous last words."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Gimli," Aragorn called urgently, catching the dwarf's attention at once. "There is something wrong with Legolas."

Gimli sighed heavily. That much was obvious from the desperate way Legolas was trying to get away. Even the elf's gaze seemed to avoid them; if anything, his usually clear eyes seemed glazed over. He was certainly not with them.

"Where _is_ he?" Gimli asked, trying to catch the elf's eyes.

"He's here," Aragorn replied cautious, not sure what the dwarf was getting at. The elf was standing right before them, after all.

Gimli shook his head stubbornly. "Look in his eyes!" He pointed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

It was now Aragorn's turn to sigh. They were in yet another mess that Legolas had created, and this time, Lord Elrond was not with them to put things right. Even after these years, Aragorn longed for the wise elf's advice.

"How can we help him?" Gimli asked, trying to still the struggling Legolas.

"Perhaps by tying him to a tree…" Aragorn replied. Surprisingly enough, he found it within him to grin at the dwarf.

Gimli stared at the man almost in shock. "Are you certain?"

"I am," Aragorn affirmed, muttering, "I just hope he would not take it badly."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Legolas was bound securely bound to the tree, his wound freshly clean and bandaged.

Neither Aragorn nor Gimli particularly liked this but Legolas' wound was not healing as fast as they would have liked; anything was worth risking if it would help the elf.

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas asked, his gaze still searching in the distance.

"It's for your own good, mellon-nin," Aragorn replied, a hint of worry showing through his light voice.

"Tying me to a tree?" Legolas asked in incredulous incomprehension.

"Aye, I believe it will be for the best." Gimli stood behind the man's decision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"You will pay for this!"

"It has only been a while. Just relax and listen to the birds," Aragorn suggested to the elf.

"Let me go," Legolas’ tone was pleading. "I hear the Sea calling."

"The sea is not calling you, my friend," Gimli told the stubborn elf. "You’re just hallucinating."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!" Legolas protested frustratedly.

"Yes, you are, even Aragorn thinks so." Gimli wanted only to end this.

"Aragorn is a fool," Legolas mumbled.

"Did you just call me a fool?" Aragorn asked.

"I did." Legolas shot back defiantly, looking him in the eye


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"So," Gimli called the man, "What should we do with this stubborn elf?"

"I'm not stubborn," Legolas insisted.

"Noted," Gimli retorted.

Legolas could have rolled his eyes but that would have been pointless. "And you are a fool, Aragorn," Legolas added. He was tired of being ignored. His gaze settled in the distance and he hummed a soft tune.

"Legolas, if you dare call me a fool again, I shall…" Aragorn threatened his friend, but stopped abruptly mid-sentence.

"You shall what?" Legolas stopped humming and turned to his friend.

But Aragorn only frowned. There had been a strange, disturbing noise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"I shall…" Aragorn began anew, his thoughts still on the noise. Where had it come from?

Legolas continued to hum, smiling at how the colors of the sky were in a symphonious swirl, directed by the red setting sun. The sunset never ceased to inspire him with its remarkable beauty, even as his lips sang of the sea.

"Legolas, stop singing," Aragorn was on the verge of pleading.

"Why should I?" Legolas was enjoying this too much.

"Because I'm having a headache and you're not helping!" Aragorn replied tersely, wiping his forehead.

At that, Gimli snored, much to Aragorn's chagrin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Isn't that my cue to keep singing?" Legolas grinned, nodding toward the snoring dwarf, "I'm duty-bound to make your life miserable for tying me to a tree."

Aragorn stared at the black sky, wondering why he had to suffer thus.

Legolas continued his song while watching his longtime friend. He paused a moment to ask, "What number did you reach?"

"Nearly forty nine… how did you know?" Aragorn shot him a suspicious glare.

"I know you better than you think, mellon-nin." Legolas replied.

"No, you don't." How did this elf manage to anger him even when tied to a tree?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Shut up!" Gimli shouted.

"I hope I did not wake you…" Legolas grinned.

"Either way, you're not the only one," Gimli glared at the man, clearly grouchy from being awoken by their racket.

"Legolas, start acting like a prince instead of an elfling, and you," Gimli spun toward Aragorn, suddenly at a lost for something to accuse the man of, "And you, heal him, because I'm sick of waiting for my death in this forsaken land."

Aragorn sighed heavily and grabbed his knife to untie Legolas.

"Are you going to behave, or should I let Gimli on you?" Aragorn asked


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

On account of Gimli's loathing of these forests, they had no choice but to get moving – though the dwarf should have known better: as long as Legolas was around, trouble could be anywhere.

The elf moved stiffly, an awkward leg after another. Aragorn tried to help him but Legolas brushed him away with a threatening glare.

"Legolas," Gimli's voice held a warning tone, but Legolas was clearly ignoring him. " _Prince_ Legolas…" he tried again.

The elf seemed to hear but there was nothing much he could do. He stumbled, tried to lean on a nearby tree for support, but missed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn reached out to catch Legolas before he collapsed onto the ground, ducking just in time as an arrow hit the tree-trunk.

"We are under attack. Yet again." Gimli scrambled for cover, obviously not too happy about it.

"It's probably Legolas fault," Aragorn shot back in defence.

"How is that my fault?" Legolas spun around to face his friends, "I am the one currently under attack – not you!"

"You attract trouble, you know that," Aragorn teased while they searched for the archers. There seemed to be no clear pattern to the shooting.

"What a lie," Legolas still managed to mutter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Well, it's true enough for me. I'm the one patching _you_ up whenever you get hurt," Aragorn teased his friend, even as he heard another arrow whistle by, this time much closer to him. He shifted himself. Time to speak softer.

"Me? You have to patch me up?" Legolas' incredulity was evident even in his soft voice.

"Why do I deserve this?" Gimli grunted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His friends could actually tease each other even with such a torrent of arrows coming at them. And he had a bad feeling that this was not the first time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"You both had better be stopping that," Gimli advised his friends but it clearly fell on deaf ears.

Sighing, Gimli dodged his way across, dashing over during a brief pause in the shooting and reaching Aragorn just in time to tackle him to the ground.

"Gimli, why did you do that?" Aragorn tried to scramble from under the dwarf.

"Can't you see or feel that arrow? It almost got you there…" Gimli touched Aragorn's chest, a horrified expression on his face.

"I will try not to make the same mistake," Aragorn nodded.

Still, they had another problem: getting Legolas safe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

The need to bring Legolas to safety was more pressing than ever as yet another arrow narrowly scraped past him. Their pursuers seemed far too insistent and worse, they were getting more accurate. And Legolas did not seem too bothered.

"Legolas," Gimli called, "Have you got a death wish?"

"No, but you, on the other hand, seem to have one!" Legolas shot back, crawling behind another bush for cover.

"You should not say that, my friend," Aragorn cut in, and then he asked Legolas somewhat worriedly, "Are you hit?"

"Not yet. Why?" Legolas asked, not knowing where this leading to.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Well, do you want to get hit?" Gimli asked.

"Of course not!" Legolas shot back.

"Then you should come over," Gimli tried to reason.

"Why should I? I am safe where I am," Legolas reminded him.

"No, you are not, my friend, you'd be right in the crossfire," Aragorn pointed out.

Legolas glanced at his friends and suddenly burst into a soft laugh. "Where are your arrows, Aragorn?" he asked.

"What is so funny?" Aragorn frowned, not understanding what was so amusing to the elf.

"Tell me Aragorn : have you lost your bow and arrows _again_?" Legolas taunted him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Again?" Gimli asked, then noticing Aragorn's warning glare, he moderated his curious tone. "Has it happened before?"

"Do not encourage him, Gimli," Aragorn was clearly not amused.

"I am not," Gimli stood his ground, but he glanced toward where Legolas was. "How did _he_ lose them, Legolas?"

"Gimli, no!" Aragorn warned him, only to hear Legolas' laughter.

"And it's not funny," Aragorn reminded the elf pointedly.

"My lips are sealed, Master Dwarf," Legolas replied cryptically, and turning toward his friend, he continued, "Now Aragorn, could you make yourself useful so I can shoot without opening your work on my body?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"You should not even try, at least not in your condition," Aragorn gestured at him.

"Why not?" Legolas asked. He did wish to help them after all.

"Because, as far as I can see, you are starting to bleed again," Aragorn stated.

Legolas frowned. "Is that so? I do not feel any pain."

"Can you not smell the blood?" Gimli asked him.

"This is the reason why they are after us. They smell your blood," Aragorn told him.

"No," Legolas tried to argue.

"Yes," Aragorn glared at him and then he added, "It is not us they are shooting at."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"You aren't winning this, Legolas," Gimli grinned at him.

"They can also smell fear," Legolas tried to retort. But he had to admit that he was indeed weaker. His voice had trembled.

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged looks, and with concern in his voice, Gimli asked, "Legolas, are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine," Legolas replied. How had this happened so quickly? That numbing weakness was spreading through his body. Now he could smell the blood and he knew that the stitches had been opened.

"No, you are not," Aragorn sighed but Legolas never heard him.

The elf had fallen unconscious.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Why is he not responding?" Gimli asked, concerned at the sight of the far too still elf.

"My guess is that his body finally gave in, and from the looks of it, he's ruined my stitches. Not for the first time." Aragorn sighed heavily and muttered, "I'm going to kill that elf."

"You'd have to do it fast," Gimli gave him a wry smile and nodded toward the creatures raining arrows on them, or more precisely, on Legolas. Why was Legolas always the center of attention?

Aragorn gave him an exasperated expression. "And how do you suggest we attack them?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"What do you mean by that?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"I lost my bow and arrows when I released him from the tree," Aragorn replied. "And I had completely forgotten about them until this elf reminded me."

"Then it was the elf's fault. What's new?" Gimli teased him. What a ranger this man– Gimli quickly ducked as an arrow homed in on him.

"They are firing at us now, thinking that the elf is dead."

"You think so?" Gimli stared at the man with a deep frown.

"I don't know for sure but for his sake, I hope he plays dead."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"What now?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn paused for a brief moment. "Go at them with your axe. If Legolas kept his bow from breaking, I'll take it and cover you," he suggested.

"Could he possibly break his bow?" Gimli asked skeptically.

Aragorn chuckled. "With him, anything is possible."

"That I do believe", Gimli mused and glanced at the creatures beginning to advance towards them. "Though apart from getting hurt, he's a great friend to have."

"I should tell him that as well," Aragorn smiled. "And thank you, Gimli. You too are a great friend to have and keep by one's side."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Once Aragorn was closer to Legolas's limp body, something far more worrying caught his eyes.

Legolas had been shot yet again by the orcs, this time in the chest. Blood was still trickling from the wound. Under these conditions, there was no way he could remove the arrow without breaking it. Aragorn paused, held the arrow in place and reached for his sword.

"Look out!" Gimli called as he spotted movement near his friend.

Aragorn's sword whipped around instinctively, stabbing through the foul orc. Pulling the sword out, Aragorn drew a breath as the orc's body fell next to him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn panted as he quickly brought down another orc. Now with a moment of calm, he knelt beside the elf.

And felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. Aragorn threw his arm around, catching the orc that had surprised him. More orcs were approaching.

"Gimli! I need some help," Aragorn called quickly. The pain was burning and he could barely turn much less fight.

The dwarf summed up his condition instantly. Not him too…

With renewed energy, Gimli fought to reach his friends using every last maneuver his father had taught him, and every last trick from his friends.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn was bleeding fast. Legolas remained unconscious.

Gimli hacked at each orc, never giving up. How he wished for Legolas's bow to buy more time, or for Aragorn's sword to strike another of those demons!

'Well, a dwarf's got to do what a dwarf's got to do…' Gimli thought. Smiling grimly, he lunged at them anew. He had to defend his friends; he would never let them down.

A trail of corpses snaked around him and more orcs were coming. He shouted across, "Aragorn! How are you feeling?"

"Good for now…" Aragorn replied weakly, a hand pressed on his wound.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Finally, the orcs were retreating. Gimli was still panting but there was otherwise silence. He sought out his friends. And hurried to their side. Aragorn lay in a strange position. The elf was entirely motionless. And fear pierced his heart.

Gimli tried to wake Aragorn. Blood was still trickling out. How did you stop the bleeding? He clumsily pressed on the wound, only for more blood to spill out.

"Legolas, are you there?" Gimli asked, hoping for something from the elf.

The elf looked very pale.

What was he supposed to do?

Gimli collapsed on his knees in sheer helplessness.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Master Gimli, are you well?" a new voice asked.

Gimli was trying to nudge Legolas awake. That elf...

"Master Gimli," the voice persisted.

Gimli seemed to have heard his name. He turned. "L-Lord Elrond," he called in surprise, hurriedly brushing off the tears that had fallen. "How… how did you know where we are?"

"My son should have known better; even a fool can follow your track," Elrond replied, walking closer to check on the two injuried ones.

"What is it, Master Dwarf?" Elrond asked, noticing the sadness clearly written on his face.

"They are hurt very badly," he replied.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"What happened?" Elrond asked the inevitable question as he tended to his son's wound.

Gimli was in better spirits now that Lord Elrond was here. "The long version or the short one?" he asked, grinning.

"The shorter one – for now," Elrond replied.

As Gimli finished, Elrond embraced his son. "Still, you know I'm always proud of you," he whispered, then mirth filled his voice. "If Thranduil finds out, Legolas would be locked in should he wish for another trip."

"Poor Legolas," Gimli chuckled. "But Aragorn did mention that Legolas attracts trouble. Or was it that he's attracted to trouble…?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Gimli still had unanswered questions and drawing himself up, he began. "Lord Elrond, apart from the blood, how could you tell where we were?"

"I have foreseen it, and since my sons were out hunting, it was time for me to come as a father and a healer," Elrond replied.

"I'm certainly glad for it," Gimli thanked him and passed him more bandages.

"I am glad to be in time," Elrond said, finishing up with Aragorn's wound.

"And Legolas? Will he be alright?"

"He should be, but once we reach Imladris, he's staying tied up in bed," Elrond replied, grinning.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Gimli grinned at Elrond's promise, then thought for a moment and asked, "Would it work or would he simply get help?"

"Let me handle it when we reach Imladris. Meanwhile, we have work to be done," Lord Elrond replied. The plan would soon be set into motion.

Gimli smiled and quickly helped the elf-lord with Aragorn. He noticed the deep frown on the healer's face as he looked at Legolas.

"Lord Elrond, are you all right?"

"Aye, I am," Elrond replied. "Thank you Gimli, son of Gloin. I only hope that Legolas survives the journey…"

Gimli was suddenly very concerned.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"I do not have enough herbs for Legolas," Elrond looked grimly into his pouch. "And he has lost a considerable amount of blood."

Gimli was taken aback. "What ? Not enough? How can you not have enough? It's impossible!"

Elrond sighed. "In the vision I saw only Aragorn and you," he replied. "I know not why Legolas was not in it."

"Maybe because it felt that he's d-dead?" Gimli asked, shuddering, his gaze on Legolas's prone figure.

"Possible. Anything is possible when Legolas is in it." Elrond sighed again heavily.

"Lord Elrond, you must stop talking in riddles," Gimli grunted.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Did Aragorn ever tell you how Legolas escaped from the trolls?" Elrond smiled at the dwarf.

 

"How can you smile about it?" Trolls were _not_ nice. And they stank.

 

"Those were good times they spent together, and they survived to tell the tale," Elrond replied.

 

Gimli nodded in wholehearted agreement. "What exactly happened?" he had to ask.

 

Elrond regarded the dwarf for a moment, then continued as though to himself. "Yes, we should have time before my sons come."

 

"Your sons? " Gimli asked. Aragorn _might_ have mentioned them. "I do not recall meeting them, though perhaps my father did."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"We had far more pressing matters back then," Elrond said and added, "I believe this might be a good time for you to meet my sons, when they decide to show themselves."

 

Gimli frowned thoughtfully, starting to look around them.

 

"They decided to track down a party of orcs. I had advised them to come as I feared for their brother-"

 

"And they said you shouldn't worry about Aragorn?" Gimli couldn't resist cutting in with a grin.

 

Elrond nodded in confirmation. "Aye, that is exactly what they told me." He looked carefully at the dwarf. "Now, how did you know?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"Aragorn and Legolas do get predictable…" Gimli replied, grinning.

 

"Indeed," Elrond chuckled. "I'm sure they intended to look after themselves, but nothing quite works out…"

 

There was a weak moan. 

 

Elrond rushed to his son's side. "Aragorn, open your eyes."

 

"Can't…"

 

"Yes, you can, my son. Open them for me."

 

"Hard…" 

 

"Come on, lad, open your eyes!" Gimli joined in.

 

Aragorn's eyelids fluttered with effort. He tried to feel around him and jerked abruptly in pain.

 

"Do not move, my son," Elrond reminded him and added, "You need to open your eyes. I've to know if you've any other injuries."


	45. Chapter 45

"I… know…" Aragorn's tired voice was barely audible. He fought the wave of lethargy and tried to force his eyes open.

 

"That's it, lad…"

 

An eye squinted open. Elrond and Gimli smiled. Then the other eye sprung open and stared at them.

 

"Adar?" Aragorn asked, quite surprised.

 

"Aye, it's me," Elrond replied and could not resist teasing, "See, son, it's good that I came – in time to save your life."

 

"Hannon-le, adar," Aragorn tried to smile. His eyelids were growing heavy.

 

"Any more injuries?" Elrond asked quickly.

 

"Not that I recall…" Aragorn replied and finally gave in to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

"What did we miss?"

 

The dwarf jumped at the sudden voice only to see Elladan grinning too gleefully

 

"Is something wrong, Gimli?" Elrond could not resist a grin himself.

 

"That was uncalled for," Gimli replied, he sighed and then he added, "You must have been influenced by your brother."

 

"Who exactly?" Elladan asked and Elrohir chimed in, "Who me? Or my brother?" 

 

The twins exchanged a conspiratorial glance and Gimli knew that he had been baited right into their trap. He muttered, "I should never have said anything about you two or your brother. It always ends up like this."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Elrond turned his attention back to the two injured ones and the twins sobered up instantly. Their brother was on his way to meet the Valar and Legolas was well at death's door. He was entirely still and his pallor showed how much blood he had lost.

 

"Aragorn awoke and spoke earlier," Elrond told them.

 

But Elladan needed to see it for himself. 

 

"Estel, you owe me something…" he teased his little brother.

 

Elrohir caught on and joined him. "Now you will have to do all our chores…"

 

"Chores?" That word seemed to have quite some effect on the man.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"No…" Aragorn groaned weakly, his eyelids fluttering.

 

"You've lots to do…" Elrohir teased his brother.

 

Gimli had to grin. This seemed to work better than any herbs.

 

"You owe us that…" Elladan repeated.

 

Aragorn tried to open his eyes. Tough. He forced them open, only to see the twins grinning.

 

"I… will… kill… you…" Aragorn glared at them.

 

"When you recover. And catch us…" Elladan reminded him.

 

"A-da…" Aragorn looked his father for help.

 

Elrond shrugged. "Elladan and Elrohir, be warned, even I can't save you when he is in fine form. You do know his scheming mind, don't you?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"I'd love to be there when Aragorn feels better." Gimli could only imagine the mayhem.

 

Aragorn tried to turn slowly. Surely Legolas was around but why was he not speaking?

 

He saw a motionless body.

 

Aragorn could feel his heart racing. No, it couldn't be. His best friend could not be dead. No, that was impossible! Or were the others trying to hide the truth from him?

 

"Aragorn, you need to calm down," Elrond tried to soothe the man. There was no way he was going to lose his foster son.

 

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

 

"I…s Le…Legolas… dead…?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

The twins followed Aragorn's gaze and they could tell at once that Legolas had not been cared for.

Elladan turned to face his father, the questions burning within him. "Adar, why was Legolas not treated like our brother?"

"I cannot heal him," Elrond replied honestly. "He may not survive the journey."

"But, adar, you are the best healer," Elrohir insisted. "Surely you can find something at least to ease his pain, even if he never complains."

"How could I, when I do not have any more herbs? All that I had, I've given to your brother." Elrond sighed in defeat.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn did not even have the energy to sigh through the pain. He tried to breathe normally. He managed to turn. "G…Gim…"

"G-Gim…li…" Aragorn called as loudly as he could but it was only a hoarse whisper.

But Gimli heard him. "I am here, Aragorn," Gimli assured him. "You should rest, my friend."

"No… Le-le...go…las…" Aragorn could not bear the sight of his friend waiting for death. "My… pou…ch…"

Gimli could have blushed in shame. How had that not occurred to him after seeing Aragorn always bringing herbs? He looked frantically around.

"Gimli?" Elrond asked.

"Aragorn's pouch! Where is it?"


End file.
